


An Honest Answer

by Merfilly



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Chirrut asks Baze something.





	An Honest Answer

"Baze?"

"Chirrut?"

There was a long silence, which seemed so unusual. Yet, what wasn't unusual, as the pair lingered in the Force, still whole and aware of themselves and the lives they now watched over, giving careful hints to push them. No one had ever said this was part of being a Guardian, and yet it suited them. Though, if that desert boy did one more foolhardy stunt, Baze's hair was going to go white.

"You never lost faith, did you?"

Baze regarded his beloved partner, then sighed. "It may have changed from our training."

Chirrut smiled, knowing the truth.


End file.
